El Ligero
|weight = |birth_date = |birth_place = Leeds, England |billed = Los Sanchos, Mexico |trainer = Alan Johnson Johnny Moss |debut = WCPW Loaded #1 |debut_date=15 June 2016 |final=No Regrets (2018) |final_date=28 April 2018 |matches=56 |win=21 |draw=2 |loss=33 }} Simon James Musk (7 January 1985) is a British professional wrestler better known as his in-ring persona, Mexican luchador, El Ligero. Professional wrestling career What Culture Pro Wrestling (2016–present) Ligero made his debut facing Martin Kirby on the first ever episode of on 27 June 2016 in a winning effort. The next week he was in a match against then ROH World Heavyweight Champion Jay Lethal in one of the company's best matches in its short history. The match ended in a draw after Martin Kirby ran out and attacked Ligero and Lethal. The next week on Loaded, Martin Kirby faced "Ligero" (someone dressed as Ligero, but with a very noticeably different physique) and began dominating and putting him down on the mic until the real Ligero ran out and chased Kirby away. Two weeks later, at Built to Destroy, the two opened the show, with a "Mask v. Pride" stipulation where if Ligero lost, he would have to unmask, and if Kirby lost he would have to wear a dress. After winning, he put Kirby in a sleeper hold and forcefully put the yellow flowery dress on him and then woke him up. Next week, he took part in another match that is one of the best in the company's history: a triple threat between Will Ospreay and Noam Dar. He once again opened the 6th episode of Loaded in a match with Joseph Conners. At WCPW Stacked, Ligero took part in a triple threat with the debuting Ethan Carter III and Pete Dunne. He answered the open challenge made by WCPW World Champion Joseph Conners in the opening match of Loaded episode 8 in which he lost, ending his winning streak. He faced Travis Banks at Loaded episode 10 with Martin Kirby handcuffed to the ring ropes on the outside, in which he lost after Martin Kirby spat water into his eyes. At WCPW's first iPPV Refuse to Lose, he faced Alberto El Patron and Travis Banks in a triple threat match to become the inaugural WCPW Internet Champion in which he won. At WCPW True Legacy, Ligero successfully defended the belt against Pete Dunne, only to be attacked by Dunne's new partner, Travis Banks, forming the Strong Style Collective. They challenged Ligero to a Qualifier for the Adam Pacitti Tag Team Tournament, which had Alberto El Patron run in as his tag team partner. In the end, Ligero and Patron were defeated by the Strong Style Collective. On November 30, 2016, at the iPPV Delete:WCPW, Ligero lost the title to Cody Rhodes, where Cody's GFW NEX*GEN Championship was also on the line. On January 30, 2017 Ligero unsuccessful at winning the ROH World Championship against Adam Cole. On February 12, at WCPW True Destiny Ligero was involved in the Tag Team Ladder Match as he teamed with Gabriel Kidd as they were defeated by The Swords Of Essex (Scott Wainwright & Will Ospreay) also involved in the match was Johnny Moss & Liam Slater and Prospect (Alex Gracie & Lucas Archer). On March 21, at WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup - English Qualifying Round Ligero unsuccessful at winning the ROH World Championship against Christopher Daniels. On April 30, at the WCPW Pro Wrestling World Cup - Mexican Qualifying Round Ligero was involved in the Mexico Leg where he defeated Drago in the Semi-Finals and was defeated by Penta El Zero M in the Finals. On June 2, at WCPW Fight Back Ligero turned heel helping Joe Hendry defeat his former rival Martin Kirby to retain the WCPW Championship in a Last Man Standing match, joining Hendry's Prestige stable in the process. On June 16 at Built To Destroy (2017) Ligero would face his former rival Martin Kirby only if he put his Magnificent 7 briefcase on the line. He would beat Kirby to win his Magnificent 7 briefcase with the help of the new member of The Prestige Stevie Aaron. Appearances Matches In Wrestling * Finishing moves ** C4L (Springboard Tornado DDT) ** El Booto (Running Single Leg Dropkick) ** Mexican Splash (Diving Splash) ** Mexican Wave (Shiranui) ** Operation Weardown (Fireman's Carry Facebuster) * Signature Moves ** Air Carumba (Somersault Plancha) ** Diving Seated Senton ** Multiple Kick Variations *** El Booto Dos (Running Low-Angle Dropkick to an opponent trapped in the Tree of Woe) *** Handspring Enzuigiri *** Superkick ** High-Angle Senton Bomb ** Sunset Flip Powerbomb ** Victory Roll flipped forward into a modified wheelbarrow facebuster; as a Wheelbarrow Bodyscissors Counter * Nicknames ** "The Mexican Sensation" ** "The Mexican Dragon" Championships and accomplishments * What Culture Pro Wrestling ** WCPW Internet Championship (1 time, inaugural) Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:The Prestige Members Category:Defiant Internet Champions Category:Magnificent Seven Briefcase Holders Category:2016 Debuts